Love Found
by Bleve
Summary: For some, it's felt at first sight. For others, it's nurtured against all odds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Guerilla Games owns the game. I just wrote the story.

A/N - Inspired by the song "I Found" by Amber Run. The perfect song for this not-so-perfect couple.

* * *

Patience. It was not an inherent trait within him, nor would anyone accuse him of having it in abundance. Nonetheless, it had become an oft-used weapon in the mental armory he had stocked since agreeing to work with the former Carja-prince-turned-Sun-King. He had always known that he wasn't the smartest of men—he lacked the zeal for knowledge that most Oseram tinkerers had from birth. So, what he lacked in brains, he had made up for in brawn, and he knew how to fight, how to kill, both alone and legion. Avad had needed him because of his abilities on the battlefield, and in turn, he had gained some tact and manners. Though, he was still admittedly learning those lessons.

His fingers drummed anxiously along the railing, and the tapping joined with the heavy-clad footsteps of guards, the crackling of burning torches, and merchants hawking their wares…all blending into the distinct heartbeat of Meridian. He could honestly say that he had missed the bubbling city that had become a second home to him. He'd left it ten days ago to return to the Claim, to bring his sister home to her final resting place. He would always mourn the loss of his sibling, but with his duty to her and the rest of his clan complete, he had eagerly returned to the capital. Ersa would want him to continue working with the Carja while protecting the city as, with her last breath, she had ordered him to save Meridian and grow up.

He had done just that, and would continue to do so, alongside Avad and with the help of a certain surprising Nora. Mother's Heart had been rustic and forbidding, but mostly unimpressive, until Aloy had walked through the gate and into his life. Some deep instinct had warned him that she was more than what she appeared, and it had spurred him to speak with her and offer to show her around Meridian. He knew then without a doubt that she would make it to the city during her journey.

With his eyes closed, he could envision her as she had stood in the twilight, her fiery copper hair heavy with braids and beads, and a smirk of youthful defiance. Thoughts of his favorite Nora often set his mind adrift, and since he apparently had the time, he let it go. Aloy was a survivor, and an ally, but somewhere along the way, she had become so much more. She'd been the sole reason they had found Elsa, and the quiet comfort she offered while he'd knelt over his sister's body had been a balm to his soul, even when he hadn't quite realized it at the time. He would forever be in her debt, but he was willing to be more, and the depth of that emotion was more frightening than any enemy he had ever faced.

Such foolishness only led to heartbreak, and he was neither worthy of her nor her affections. His sister's death had made him realize that he was coasting through life as only a drunken fuck-up could, and he had vowed to change and had. But, even the improved version still had nothing to offer the beautiful huntress, as she was beyond him in many ways. So, at every opportunity he had, he drove her away with consistently awkward flirting. He could tell by her reactions that she was mostly annoyed and generally unimpressed. And yet, after defeating Dervahl, they had stood together on this very balcony, and she had turned the game around by teasing him in return. It was new sport to her, and now, he was being hunted. He still wasn't exactly sure how to deal with that mind-boggling change, but she had most certainly done it out of pity.

"Erend Vanguardsman returns to Meridian. Welcome back my friend."

Avad's voice broke his daydream, and he crossed the stone floor and bowed slightly out of respect, not fealty, to the Sun-King.

"Thank you. I am glad to be off the road and back home."

The king gestured behind him, back up stairs that led to his sitting room. "And home you are. Come, there is ale and food prepared for us."

He followed, and while they supped caught up on Meridian's current affairs. In private settings, Avad became the prince again, and they slipped into an easy, informal banter. They spoke of the Claim, and the burial rights, as sadness seeped into his friend's face. "I know it seems all too soon Erend, but I'd like you to take Ersa's command. You've been doing so in all but name, and I want to make it official."

They knew each other too well. "I'm honored, Avad. But, you're right, I'd like more time. I'm not sure I've earned what you want to give me."

"Ersa thought you ready and you told me that yourself. But, take as long as you need, as long as you understand that I will accept nothing less than a yes. You've been too good a Captain to lose."

He smiled, just a little, "Aloy told me nearly the same thing. If you're both seeing it..."

"Then it must be fact," Avad finished his sentence as he rolled his eyes, "Have you seen our Nora friend since you've returned?"

"No...is she in the city?"

"I don't think so. She's come back to Meridian a few times while you've been gone, but no more than a day or so at a time."

He paused, a wry smile on his royal lips, "It's almost as if she was checking for something...or someone."

He shrugged, as he found Avad's suggestion silly, but wouldn't voice it. "I've never known her to settle anywhere long."

"True...but I asked her to stay here in Meridian anyway. We will always need competent and skilled warriors like her. I also offered her a position at my side, Erend."

Boiling anger and jealousy filled him at the simple statement of fact—he had never felt them so deeply, and it took every bit of control he had not to lash out. He stood, pushing away from the table as he began to pace along the patio's edge, with his hands balled into fists.

Avad continued, always observing, "I told her I needed a strong, shrewd, and capable woman."

He stopped, turning his eyes towards the heavens to search for the calm amongst the storm inside him, "She is all of those things, and more."

"She made me realize that I was looking to use her as a replacement for Ersa..."

His composure snapped like the worn drawstring of an ancient bow. In a flash, he was grabbing Avad's collar and lifting him to his feet, as he growled, "My sister's corpse is barely in the ground."

"Get your hands off me, Captain."

"Going to call the guards, Sun-King?" he snarled, "Hide behind your crown?"

Slowly, calmly, Avad lifted his hands to his head, removing the headpiece and mantle, tossing them onto a nearby table. Then, suddenly, the quick bastard slammed his forearm across the bridge of his nose, and he let go, stars swimming in his vision.

"We've become more than allies over the years, Erend. So, I'll try to give you the ass-beating you seem to be looking for, as maybe that will knock some sense into you. But, before we start, let me finish my damn sentence. Aloy refused me, and she forced me to accept the fact that no one will ever be what Ersa was to me."

He dropped his hands from his face, seeing his own blood smeared on them, and he spit the words in anger, "My sister deserved to live, to live her life with a man who could love her openly."

Fury lined Avad's face and despair weighed each word. "You think I don't know that! I am the Sun-King, but for all my wealth and power, I couldn't give her what she needed. I loved her, Erend—and love her still, with all of my heart."

From anger to sadness he tumbled as he realized he had jumped to conclusions, and then to shocked confusion as even more dawned on him, and he couldn't hold his tongue, "Aloy refused you?"

He laughed, "She saw right through me. My desperate sadness had me blind, but not her, not for one second. I'll admit...Aloy is still a puzzle to me, one that I would like to eventually solve. I asked her to give me time to get to know her."

He almost didn't want to know more, "And?"

"She's avoided spending any real time with me since. As I said, she stops into the city, comes by the palace, but leaves not long after."

"Aloy was outcast born, Avad. She's never lived in a village, let alone a city the size of Meridian. It makes her antsy."

"That may be part of it. But, again, she asks after you every time. Would she run off if I had said you were here?"

He had no answer, but he knew what Avad was driving at, so he tried diversion. "Are we back to Sun-King and Captain? Or are we still Avad and Erend?"

The impatient sigh was unmistakable. "Quit trying to change the subject. We are two men who, I suspect, have growing feelings for the same damn woman."

He shook his head, "Speak for yourself."

The bitter laughter danced about the palace courtyard, chiming through the night like bells from the temple. "In denial, Erend?"

"I know my place in this world, Avad, and my worth."

"Maybe Aloy sees more in you than you do."

He ran his fingers through the strip of hair on his head, "Then I'd have a thousandth reason to admire her. Look…" and he tried to tamp down the frustration he felt growing within him. "I'll just be blatant, because it's all I know to be, as I'm not the politician here. I'm not your competition if you intend to court Aloy…"

"Of course you're not. Aloy would choose you. I would wager that a hundred of a hundred times, she'd choose you."

"Stupid bet. We would both end up shit out of luck."

They laughed, like brothers coming to a necessary truce, and Avad countered, "If you tell me you have zero interest in her, I'll believe you. And maybe, at some point, when my heart and ego are both whole, I'd take a second shot."

He opened his mouth, and tried so hard to deny the feelings that swam through him as sure as the blood through his veins. Instead, he realized defeat and surrendered, "I've never lied to you, Avad, and I won't start now."

"I knew it, you stubborn fool. At least you'll finally admit it."

He shrugged, reclaiming the chair he had left, and his drink. He reached for the pitcher, refilling his mug to the brim, and drank half of it. He smirked, "You'd have to be blind or dead to not take notice of Aloy. It must have been a real blow to your kingly pride that she wasn't interested."

"It definitely stung," he chuckled as he patted Erend on the shoulder, before taking his own seat. "But realizing that she has horrible taste in men eased the pain quite a bit."

He shook his head, the smile fading on his lips, "I still think you're way off base there."

Avad looked him in the eye, "Didn't we agree years ago, that when it comes to war and strategy we rely on your brain, but when it comes to politics and emotions, we go with mine?"

"Aye, we did."

"And, so far, that combination has been right every time."

Avad gestured to the doorway, the candlelight bouncing off the rings of his hand, "You didn't see the hope in her eyes, every time she crossed that threshold. You said yourself that she's uncomfortable in Meridian. Why then would she come back time and time again to ask of you?"

He had no answer, but damn Avad for making him doubt the certainty he had when it came to Aloy. The unknown did not rest easy with him, and he needed some quiet time, to run through all the thoughts swirling in his head. Frustrated, he spoke, "I don't know Avad. She might have come back for supplies, errands for the Hunter's lodge...there are dozens of probable reasons. I'm not one of them. What I do know is that I am road-weary and ready for my own bed. Do you need anything more from me?"

He walked a dismissive line, tricky when your friend could easily pull rank, but Avad seemed to be in a forgiving mood. "Just your decision on the command, which you can give me when you're ready."

He nodded, his tone apologetic, "Good night, Avad."

"Sleep well, Erend. And I'm looking forward to seeing the joy in her eyes when I tell her you're home."

If that happened, it would make two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Guerilla Games owns the game. I just wrote the story.

* * *

Quiet permeated the night as she moved through the camp, as silently as a Stalker with a purpose. Since she had left the Embrace, little had made sense, and she was doing her best to process all the strange things that she had learned since leaving Nora-held land. Even as a child, she had always had a hunger for knowledge, for exploration, and an almost stupid ability to ignore the fear, the flight instinct that many heeded. Maybe it had been in her rearing, but she had always been fascinated by new things. Discovery fueled her, excited her, made her feel alive instead of alone. Isolation only spurred her further, since she longed to understand why the Nora hated her. After all, if you're already shunned by your tribe, what does one have to lose? Absolutely nothing, and possibly anything and everything to gain.

Tonight, she would solve another, more recent mystery, in the only way she really knew how—by leaping headlong into the problem and hoping that her head, heart, and hands would pull her through. His tent appeared in her view as she moved carefully around the scattered sleeping guardsmen. She had known she would find him here, amongst his troop but with enough rank to earn him some measure of privacy. The closer her feet carried her, the more anxious she became, and her stomach flipped in a tangle of dread and excitement—the same sensation she felt when she approached a Cauldron. She had discovered much within the machine creation sites, and this place would be no different.

The flap lifted easily, and she stepped inside with no hesitation. She wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way, she started having feelings for her Oseram friend that were anything but platonic. Never, in all of her previous days, had any man been able to reach that part of her. She never cared, nor had time for emotions; her singular goal had been to train for the Proving, to succeed and win a chance to find out who brought her into this world. When that all fell apart, and she had sought Erend out in Meridian, he had helped her, risking his friendship with Olin if she had been wrong. He had doubted her initially, but still went against his own instinct by taking her to investigate the ruin-scrounger's house. He had believed in her, over himself, and in her eyes, that made him an ally, a friend, and a rarity.

She removed her weapons, then her headpiece and chest armor, and piled all of it gently, quietly near the entrance. It felt odd to be without bow or spear and clad in nothing but her undershirt and skirt. In this world, the difference between life and death was often measured in seconds, and gearing up took precious time. Yet, they would be useless in the kind of battle she was about to begin.

She crept over to his prone form, kneeling beside him, and took just a second to watch him sleeping. In the dim light that the lantern threw, he seemed imaginary, a vision brought to life by her hopes and fears. His head was turned slightly away from her, his chest rising and falling slowly, and a slight but obvious snore escaped his mouth. Why this man? Why this loud, obstinate, Oseram with his awful flirting? Why this loyal, honest Oseram with his amazing heart? She hadn't thought much of him when she first met him, except that he was trying too hard to impress her. Truth be told, if not for the attack at the Proving, she would never had gone to Meridian to find him. Now, whenever she came to the city, she went out of her way to see him.

Her feelings for him, all new and unlike any before, had stirred other hungers in her that were also terrifying and strange. As a hunter, she had seen enough in the wilderness to know that animals of all kinds mated to produce offspring. It would follow that it would be the same for humans, and when her sixteen-year-old self had sought confirmation from Rost, he had choked out a "yes" before forbidding her from asking more questions. His response had been sufficient at the time, for it had satisfied her curiosity.

It was different now, now that she had felt this stirring, this drive to touch, to be touched. Just understanding that humans had sex was not enough. She needed the experience, and the answers she sought could be found here, in the arms of her friend. She didn't think he would refuse her, after all his innuendo, and it was certainly brazen, beyond daring for a female to enter a man's tent in the dark of night. But, she had never been one to conform to any but her own standards. She closed her eyes, pulling a slow, deep breath into her lungs, steeling herself to take the first step and plunge into the unknown.

"Erend…" she murmured as she gently shook his shoulder.

He bolted upright, the thin linen cover he used falling low to expose his torso. "Aloy! Eclipse? Have they come?"

She shook her head, and felt just a twinge of guilt for startling him, "No. I…"

She had never seen him out of his armor, and the lack of studded leather, and abundance of skin, made it all suddenly real. Dark hair covered his chest, and more muscles were etched into his flesh than she thought possible. Her heart hammered, and she tripped over her tongue, "...I...wanted to speak with you before the fight."

Eyebrows rose on his forehead, a mix of confusion and concern, laced with annoyance. "Now?"

She nodded, "I have a reason."

Smirking, he replied, "It better be a damn good one."

Make or break time, and there was no backing down on this. "Tomorrow could bring death to either of us, and I don't want to meet it a virgin."

There, she had said it. The words fell from her lips as if they were boulders dropped from All-Mother herself. She was not a coward, not in the wilds and not in a man's tent. Before she could say more, he brought his left hand up slowly, blunted nails grazing her cheek. Her breath caught, a pathetic pull of air, and now she was too—right in Erend's sights. He looked stunned, mouth gaping like a fish taken from the stream, the whites of his eyes huge. "Asleep and dreaming. But, you feel real..."

His thigh was close, within pinching distance, and he yelped, bending his knee and grabbing his leg. She asked, "Convinced you're awake now?"

"Damn it woman! You can't spring that on a man in his bed and then pinch him!"

"I can and did."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Well...you're being silly so I thought some pain…"

The hurt, the struggle in his voice was obvious, and it was more than physical. "No, Aloy. Why are you coming to me with this?"

It hit her then, like a stampede of Tramplers. All of Erend's bluster about his inferiority, he had actually meant it. She hadn't believed it possible, but there was no other explanation. He couldn't see the man she saw. "There is no one else I could go to."

"So, with no choices, I'm it by default?" Irritated, he grumbled the question.

"No...that's not what I meant. This isn't easy for me, Erend." She resisted the urge to smack him in the head with his own pillow, and took a deep breath, trying again. "There is no one else that I could trust."

That knocked him down a notch, and he sighed, putting his head in his hands, the brown strip of hair tumbling forward. "I'm honored and you give me far too much credit. But, trust isn't a reason for two people to take a tumble..."

"You have to trust. A female salmon relies on the male to seed the eggs and protect the nest."

He looked up, wearing a small, but there, smile. "Very true, but it's a little more complicated for humans."

Now, it was her turn to feel inferior. "Well, I know nothing of that, obviously. Nature has taught me what she could."

"And that is why you should find a better teacher than me, Aloy. A younger, steadier one with fewer flaws..."

"What do you mean?"

He gestured at himself, dismissively, "You're nineteen, I'm too old for nineteen. Until recently, I drank more than I bathed. I am of the Claim, you're a Nora."

"None of those things matter, especially the last, since you're wrong. I am no more Nora than you. What kind of people casts out an innocent, barely of this world? What crime could I have committed? I grew up hating the tribe. I have come to realize that they are not all monsters, but I will never be one of them."

He nodded, "So, I was wrong on that, but the rest of it does matter. I've seen plenty of suitable men show interest. One of them would be better for you."

"Suitable? That's a joke, right? Most of them stare at my breasts and never look at my face when I speak."

His hands clenched into fists in his lap, "Don't choose one of those men."

This was going nowhere, and she wasn't patient when it came to a war of words—she was a firm believer in taking action. She reached down to her waist, undoing the clasp that held her skirt, and then grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She heard his sharp exhale, his eyes once again wide. The only thing left to remove was the bindings that held her breasts. She reached for the material, and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

He was so close, she could see the tiny stubble growing in on his cheeks. Slowly, deliberately, she raised her other hand, placing it against his chest, and the thud of his heartbeat pulsed against her palm. "There is only one man alive that I trust, only one man that I desire, that I choose."

"Ah…" his voice went lower, had a husky edge to it, "How do I defend against weapons like yours, Huntress? We will tread on dangerous ground. Flee. While you still can."

"No." Bolder now, he had made her realize that this was a hunt at its most base, and she crawled into his lap, her skirt falling by the wayside. She straddled him, like a Strider she was about to take for a run. "You should know, better than most, that once I set my mind to something, it happens. Deny me if you want, but you won't scare me off."

His eyes narrowed, and with a solemn voice he warned, "I'm trying to do what's best for you. You said you trust me, and I take that very seriously. There's no going back…"

"I don't go back. Ever. In anything."

"What about your eggs, Aloy?"

Laughing, she smiled at this beautiful man, and rested her hands on his shoulders, as he closed his eyes and groaned as she settled over him. She had thought of that possibility, as that was the obvious potential outcome and complication of sex. A child—and in her mind, she saw Olin and his wife with their boy, after she had rescued them from Eclipse. Motherhood was not for her for now, but maybe, much much later on, a possibility. "There are herbs that will prevent a child."

He looked skeptical, "And you know that how?"

Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her fingers around his neck. "Rost taught me. You learn, as an early part of Nora hunter training, what you can and cannot eat in the forest, and what each plant can do."

He stared at her with disbelief, his voice full of levity, "You savages really are frightening, you know that?"

The pillow was still close, and the temptation too much, as she grabbed it and swung it at his temple. Unfortunately, he saw it coming, and blocked it while laughing, "Okay, okay! Before you manage to snap my neck and my amazingly impressive willpower, there is one little thing you must agree to."

Grinning, she still owed him some retribution. She shifted her hips ever slightly, since some of what she had witnessed in the woods might have given her an idea of how certain parts worked, and his were hard through the blanket that separated them. "Your amazingly impressive willpower seems to be hanging by a very slim thread…"

He was undeterred, his hands seizing her shoulders, eyes locking with hers. "Promise me that we will still be friends after this."

She wasn't sure what she had suspected, but that simple request had not been it. She dropped the pillow as she lifted her hands, cupping his cheeks, and surprised herself at the tender gesture that felt amazingly right. "Tonight, tomorrow, and every day that I breathe, Erend."

Brown, his irises were warm, like earth baked in the deserts near Sunfall. His fingers climbed up her neck slowly, and he tugged her gently into him. She let herself go, following his lead, and a brush, just the lightest tease as his beard tickled her skin and his lips ghosted over hers. Heat and blood, a rush, it made her entire body tremble, and he broke the kiss, his mouth sliding along her jawbone as he murmured near her ear, "I'm defeated, Aloy, and all yours, for as long as you'll have me."

"Good. I tracked you to this tent, and I want my trophy."

He laughed then, a breathless chuckle she felt against her collarbone, and then he ran his lips against her neck, where the blood thrummed through her veins. His hands skimmed down her biceps, the callouses scratching her skin, and he stopped at the bindings. His fingers moved, pulling slowly, unraveling both the fabric and her control, and his eyes, they moved back to meet her gaze. Little by painfully little, cool air danced over the hot flesh of her breasts as he whispered, "My sweet, innocent little hunter. You're about to get one."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guerilla Games owns the game. I just wrote the story.

* * *

It was too quiet and too cold. He opened his eyes, not at all surprised to find an empty space beside him. He reached across the bed, grabbed the pillow, and chucked it across the room in aggravation. He was in a foul mood, and the lingering scent of leather and woman further irritated him. Disappointment and anger settled deeper within, and it was directed mostly at himself. He had known in his gut that something was bothering Aloy last night, making her more twitchy, so very restless. He had tried to pry it out of her, the source of her discomfort, but she told him it was "nothing" and that she was just "adjusting to life." No one would claim that rebuilding a city was easy, and they were only eight days into a months-long process, yet it had seemed like there was something more on her mind. He should have pressed further, but it was easier to believe her when she distracted him with her body. He was only a man, and a weak one for her at that.

Well, he could lay here and mope, or he could simply find where his early-to-rise Nora had wandered off to. This time, he wouldn't let her touch him until after they had cleared the air. He was still not quite sure how to deal with Aloy; every time he thought he had a handle on it, something changed. Total strangers to allies, okay, that he dealt with pretty well. Eventually, they became friends and somehow added having sex to the mix, and that had _never_ happened to him before Aloy. Then, he watched her single-handedly save the entire damn world. The very same woman that fired bow and gun at the machines, that drove a spear into Hades, had touched him in the dark, teased and pleased him. She had brought them all to heel—his undoing had just been so much more pleasant.

It was an honor to have fought with her at the base of the Spire, the most insane and incredible thing he had ever been a part of. He had lived through Avad's revolution, and that should have been the height of crazy for him. Looking back, a war between humans seemed almost like child's play compared to the havoc a Deathbringer could unleash. Without Aloy, Eclipse and the machines would have destroyed them, and every person alive right now owed her their lives. He could still hear the shouts as the survivors had cheered for her, cried for her, knelt at her feet, but his humble huntress wanted no part of their worship. She was a hero, in every sense of the word, and he would never quite fully understand why she wanted him, but he would thank every god that ever existed every day that she did.

Sex had brought them physically closer, but he felt for certain that she kept him at arm's length in other ways. Would she ever let him totally in? All they had ever promised each other was friendship, and maybe for an outcast, that wasn't enough. Given her upbringing, he could not blame her for being so wary of people and their motives. He had to try again—his attempt last night was pathetic, but that was really the only way to find out. Truth be told, he had chickened out and allowed the woman to turn his thoughts to pleasure. There'd be no more of that, at least for today, anyway.

He rolled off the mattress, stretching his arms high above his head as his eyes trailed over the room looking for the errant pillow. Instead, they focused on an empty table near the door, and his stomach flipped nervously. Last night, its surface had been full with all sorts of Aloy's weapons. Now, nothing remained...she had taken every piece of her gear, and that was wrong. He found his clothing, pulling it on as he moved across the room towards the door, and grabbed his warhammer before leaving.

He moved quickly through the burnt-out remains of Meridian, keeping an eye out for beads and red hair. He checked her usual haunts—or what remained of them: palace, markets, Hunter's Lodge—she was nowhere to be found, and the longer he looked, the more his nerves frayed. There was one last place to check, and he crossed the valley, finding himself in the shadow of the Spire within the Nora encampment. There was another person with whom he could ask after Aloy, and near the fire he found the Nora, but not the female he sought.

Varl was an impressive fighter, and he wished that he could find some reason to hate the man. When the battle was won, and Eclipse destroyed, it had been the three of them who stood on the cliffside in victory. In that moment of camaraderie and celebration, the exhaustion and wounds forgotten, Aloy had looked at him in a way that made his knees go even weaker. He had wanted to take her right there on the cliff, kiss her until they were both starved for air, but he had resisted, the presence of Varl a wildcard that he was afraid of. That fear was not subsiding, as whenever he looked at Varl, all he could see was how much more suited the Nora was for Aloy.

"Varl."

The man nodded, standing in greeting, "Erend. Rough night? You look like you've seen a ghost."

A smirk was on his lips before he could even speak, despite his worry. "Not yet, but I'm on the hunt for one. Have you seen Aloy?"

Surprise registered on the Brave's face. "No, not since yesterday."

"When I woke this morning, she was gone, and all of her weapons were as well. She never carries all of that around the city…"

Varl's eyes narrowed just the slightest bit at the unwelcome information, and that was just too bad. He grumbled, "She's not in Meridian."

For a moment, his stomach climbed up inside his guts to swallow his heart, and all the anxiety he had felt since waking became a simmering anger. "What do you mean she's not in Meridian?"

Shifting his weight, and looking pretty smug, the Nora answered, "Aloy told us yesterday that she was leaving."

Anger was no longer sufficient. Furious, mad beyond sanity and reason because he had been finessed, played for a sex-blind fool, which he begrudgingly was. "Where did she go?"

"It's not my place to say."

Before he knew what he was doing, he had leapt over the fire and grabbed the Nora by his armor, bringing their faces inches apart. "You'll tell me, Varl, or I'll beat it out of you."

He noticed the other warriors nearby had hands on their weapons, but Varl waved them off. "You're outnumbered..."

He didn't hesitate. "Love makes a man do crazy things."

He would never voice that to the object of his affections, but he suspected Varl knew all too well how exasperating it was to care for Aloy. "That it does. But, she wouldn't like you threatening me. You don't deserve her."

He let go of the man as he realized that truth, that Aloy would never forgive him if he hurt her friend. "Correct. I don't deserve her at all. But, she chose me, Varl, and she sleeps in my bed. You know that she also wouldn't like you being an evasive asshole."

The Nora Brave did not look very happy, and maybe even a little sheepish. "How long?"

His confusion must have been obvious, because Varl went further, "How long has she slept in your bed?"

"Since the night before the battle."

"A recent mistake then. I could still win her heart."

He shrugged outwardly, while inside jealousy made his blood boil. "You're welcome to try…and I suspect that you probably already have. And still, she came to me, boy. Remember that."

"I should have known…" the Brave shook his head as he spoke, "You practically screamed her name when she came tearing up the trail to fight Hades."

He shrugged, "I thought she was dead."

When he heard that Meridian's walls had been breached, he had nearly crumbled like the stones themselves at Aloy's loss. No one could be crushed by that much rubble and live, and he simultaneously wanted to surrender to and kill their enemies. But, he pushed on, knowing that she would have never quit, so neither would he. His joy at her survival was so great, and it was so unexpected, that he yelled her name in equal parts awe and love.

"Everyone was so happy to see her, I didn't think anyone noticed me losing my shit."

A small grin appeared on Varl's face, "I noticed, but I thought it was relief that we wouldn't have to fight Hades without her."

"That too."

That got a small chuckle from the stoic Nora. "But why then would she not tell you where she was going?"

"I wish I knew, and once I find her, I intend to ask that very question. Now, are you going to tell me what you know?"

"Aloy went west."

The feminine voice held authority, the War Chief answering his question while Varl stood silent, shooting the woman a pained look. "My son suffers from unrequited love, but once a Nora woman has made her choice, our laws demand that her decision is respected. I will tell you what he has not."

He dipped his head in respect to the War Chief. "My thanks to you. West? To Sunfall?"

"No…" Sona shook her head. "Beyond...into the Forbidden lands."

Dread formed in his stomach, the words too much to hear. He could only process one thought, "Why?"

"A burial, and whose she would not say. All she would tell us is that it was important, and that she was going alone."

He snapped, the shock too great, and snarled, "She is of your tribe, and you let her go alone!"

If looks could kill, he would have a dozen or so spears embedded in him right now, and no doubt the one through his heart would belong to the War Chief. Her voice was like steel, "She is a Seeker and the Anointed."

"Now if I only I was smart enough to know what any of that meant...I could be appropriately impressed."

A small smile, barely there, appeared on Sona's face. "I think I may be starting to understand what Aloy sees in you, Oseram. There is a simple charm and a lot of sass."

"I've been called much worse than simple or sassy."

She shook her head, in annoyance he was certain, before speaking, "A Seeker has the blessing of the Matriarchs to leave the Embrace and go wherever they deem necessary. She doesn't need anyone's permission, let alone mine, to go to into the Forbidden West. Even if I thought her journey would end in death, I could not have stopped her. Do you think you could have?"

"No, but I didn't ask you to stop her. You could have sent one of your Braves after her...forced her not to travel alone."

"If I had sent someone to follow her, she would have discovered that she was being tracked, and sent them back. The woman makes up her own mind, and she decided she wanted to do this on her own. I suspect you know that better than most."

That was irritatingly true, so he said nothing as Sona continued, "Above all of that, she is Anointed, given life by All-Mother and chosen by the Goddess herself to fight the metal demons. Aloy went into the mountain, beyond where any other Nora could reach, and All-Mother told her of her creation and the machine's plans to destroy the world. Aloy sent us to Meridian to fight, because she knew what was coming."

He struggled to keep his composure. Aloy had found her mother, and she was a God? She had told him about the mountain, about finding out what the enemy had meant to do; that, he knew all about. Why had she left out the part about her parentage? Why had she not told him? Her search for that truth had been what had driven them together in the first place. After all that they had shared, it made no sense, and her omission burned because he had been more than open with his struggles in not living up to his sister's expectations. Family burdens often weighed hardest on a person, and up until now, he thought they had bore that burden together. He had been so wrong.

There was only one question that remained, "Did she say when she would be back?"

"No."

It would be better to leave before he opened his mouth further and regretted it. He looked into Sona's eyes as he spoke, "My thanks again for your help."

He turned to head back to the city, the loose idea of a plan forming in his head as he walked. Aloy has showed him just enough to tame a Strider, and from the leftover Corruptor parts around the city, he had what he needed to do so. He could gather some supplies, find a herd and set out after her. She couldn't be more than a few hours ahead of him, and if he pressed...

Then, it hit him like a ton of boulders, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Aloy did not _want_ him to come after her. She had deliberately kept hidden from him whatever had driven her beyond the known world and into the Forbidden West. She could have shared her plans with him, just as she had done with the Nora, but instead, she chose to sneak away while he slept like an ignorant fool in the bed they had shared. He didn't even know if she intended to come back. She took what she would need for her travels and anything else that mattered with her, and left him behind and in the dark.

The rejection stung like a swarm of wasps, and all the hurt he felt threatened to crush him. He hadn't felt pain like this since Ersa's death; this betrayal had not been dealt by an enemy, but by a friend. He had some pride, though it wasn't much, and thinking more clearly now, he made the choice to let her go. It no longer mattered if Aloy wanted to be pursued, as he decided that he would not follow. She had made decisions without him and without respect to his feelings, and he would do the same. If she wanted to be alone, then so be it.

He looked across the valley, toward the barely-standing city that had become his home. Aloy did not need him, but Meridian did, and now he could focus on the rebuild without distraction. Might as well put all this energy into something useful. He took a deep breath, "No time to chase a silly girl. There is work to be done."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Guerilla Games owns the game. I just wrote the story.

* * *

Cresting the rise, she could see Meridian in the distance, and a smile stretched across her face at the longed-for sight. After everything that had happened, nearly dying, fighting Hades, and finding Elisabet's resting place, she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally drained. The trek into the Forbidden West had been worth it, but now that it was done, she needed some time to absorb all that had happened, to rest, recover, and heal. There were physical aches and sores—she had muscles that she thought were permanently cramped—but beyond that, she had emotional wounds that needed to mend.

Visiting the Sobeck ranch had given her some closure; she had come to terms with the fact that she had been created out of necessity, made by Gaia for the purpose of defeating Hades and saving the world. If she had to be a clone, she could think of no better original than Elisabet Sobeck. It had been her pleasure to fight Eclipse, to thwart Hades' plans of extinction. She had realized her goal, and now she was free to set others. Priority number one in her mind was returning to the Gaia Prime site, to see if there was any chance of restoring her.

And yet, there was still one piece of this mess that she hadn't resolved, and it was inherently more complicated because she didn't quite understand it. She was not ashamed of what she was, and yet, when she had traveled back to Meridian to warn of the impending invasion, she had been intentionally vague. She had considered telling Erend everything that she had learned in All-Mother, but something inside had held her back. Sure, she had excuses to soothe her ever-growing guilt—there was war coming and more important things to focus on. Then, she decided to go into the West without him. She had fooled herself into thinking it was for his safety, but really, it had been for her sanity, as he never would have let her go without an explanation. She had no doubt that he was going to be angry with her, but she was equally sure that she could earn his forgiveness. After all, they were lovers and friends, and he had had a few weeks to cool off. She would find Erend, settle things, and spend some time just enjoying being alive. Maybe even in his bed, because she had definitely enjoyed that.

She dismounted, leaving her Charger near the gate, and went on foot the rest of the way. The city was looking better, though nowhere near what it once had been. Gone was the acrid stench of burnt matter; now the smells of food and people were prevalent. She strolled the streets, counting the frequent tents. Masonry homes had once stood in their place, but survivors had shelter, and that was an improvement. Hammers pounded, voices shouted...the sounds of repair blended with Meridian's natural rhythm, until she heard what she thought were hooves.

She pushed forward, turning a corner, and did a double take. Through the crowd, she could see a pair of harnessed Striders pulling a cart behind them that contained lumber and bricks. It was a sight to see, as never did she think that she would witness machines within any city's walls. There were two men whom she did not recognize driving the group, one at the reins while the other walked in front, clearing a path for the slow procession. Still, the machines were moving the materials faster than the humans could alone. Curiosity pushed her to follow the convoy, away from the palace and her goal, for now. She could find him later, after she understood how the machines were being used, and who was behind it.

The cart stopped near the edge of the marketplace, where a group of men were repairing a damaged home. Masons, she thought, and she watched as one near the front hefted bricks into place. Sweat beaded along the dip in the nape of his neck, and as he moved, his broad shoulders rippled as the muscles flexed. Brown hair damp and slicked back, she couldn't see his face or his hands, but her heart slammed into a gallop of recognition.

Of course. She should have known who the source of the worker-machines would be, but she was somewhat surprised to discover that he worked with stone. Good with his hands, she thought, in more ways than one. She took a deep breath, gathered herself, and walked closer to him. She realized that some of the other workers were watching her, the bustle muting. People recognized her now, and it was odd to be noticed after years of being shunned—she very much preferred being ignored. One or two of the faces were familiar, Vanguard soldiers, she realized. He led his men by example, both in life and in battle. His voice boomed even though his back still faced her, "Back to work, you bums. I didn't call for a break…"

His head turned to find the distraction, the warm irises focusing on her as she stopped an arm's length behind him. Her fingers itched to reach out, to slide across his reddened cheeks, but she restrained them. His mouth dropped open for just a moment, before he snapped it shut, lips flat. "Aloy."

Gone was the tease she had just heard in his voice when speaking to his crew; it had been replaced with steel. It took her aback, but she managed, "Erend."

He turned back to his work without speaking further, and the tension ratcheted higher. She knew that he would be upset, but had not expected such a cool greeting. Still, she wasn't one to be put off so easily, "Will you speak with me a moment?"

He spun to look at her again, "About?"

The men were still watching, and she would prefer to do this without an audience. She lowered her voice, answering his query with one of her own, as she casually gestured to their surroundings, "Can we do this somewhere else?"

Eyebrows raised, eyes darkened, and nostrils flared. He grunted, "Fine."

He looked at one of the familiar men, "Tymund...Keep things moving here. I'll be back soon." Tymund looked at her just for a moment, before he smirked ever so slightly, "Got it."

He motioned towards the Striders, "Privacy won't be easily found in the city."

Before she could respond, he marched over to one of the Striders, undoing its harness. He moved with purpose and grace, and she stared hungrily as he grabbed his nearby warhammer and hopped onto the freed machine with ease. This was clearly nothing new, and he calmly and efficiently tied down his weapon on the mount. Erend was a warrior and a leader, so she was used to seeing him in control. Yet, there was something different, something more, his confidence unbridled and obvious. Before she realized what her body was doing, her feet had carried her next to him. She gestured towards the machine, "I see you've been practicing."

The Erend she knew would have smiled, even chuckled at the prodding, but this shadow did neither. His gaze was frigid, hard and his words short, "I manage."

She turned towards the other machine, and he barked at her, "I can't spare both, Aloy. The men will need at least the one to help with the cart."

She did not like where this was going, and to reinforce his point, he bent down to offer her his hand. She grimaced, "I could follow on foot…"

He dismissed that idea, "Not as quickly."

"You could let me go get my mount."

He blinked, said nothing, but gave her a look that told her loud and clear what he thought of that idea. She tried one other tactic, "I'm used to riding alone."

"I'm well aware," he practically growled at her, as the Strider stomped in annoyance, mimicking its rider's emotion. "Look, you wanted to talk. Are you coming or not?"

He had never been this bold, this assertive before. The insolence both pissed her off and excited her, and she grabbed his hand as a shiver ran through her at the contact. She had often thought about Erend during her journey, and her mind had wandered to more intimate moments fairly frequently. If he wanted her to ride behind him, she would enjoy that part of it at least. With his help, she swung easily onto the machine, and he kicked the beast into a steady walk.

"Who caught the Striders?" she asked, but she knew the answer. She wanted to hear him admit it, and it seemed like a safe subject.

"I did."

"How many?"

"A dozen."

"All for the rebuild?"

He nodded, "Two per crew."

Short answers might have normally pissed her off, if she had been blind to the game he was playing. Instead, they would just encourage her to keep asking questions. "Have any problems catching them?"

She didn't have to see his face—she could hear the eye-roll of exasperation in his voice. "It seemed harder to get close to them...they're more skittish, less aggressive without the derangement. They tended to run when I would approach, as opposed to charge."

His assessment impressed her, and it was more than three words. "I've found the same...now they would prefer to flee. Good job to catch that many."

Silence was his response, and at the gate, he drove the machine into a gallop without warning. Attempt two failed—he would have to do better if he wanted to annoy her. Experience had taught her to relax her legs but to hold on with her hands, so she grabbed his hips, and relaxed into the gait. It was an odd sensation to be this far back on the beast while riding, but she definitely didn't mind the handholds, and it was a new experience to just be able to enjoy the trip without having to worry about steering.

He drove the Strider to the lakeside, and as they approached it began to trot, and then walk as he brought it to a stop near a rocky overhang. This must be their destination, near the city but far enough away to avoid prying eyes and ears. Yet he said nothing, just sat there like a stone, and so she waited.

"Let's talk," he finally demanded.

All the things, all the ideas, all her clever thoughts left her. So many times on the journey back to Meridian she had imagined what she would say to Erend, and now that she could, she had nothing. "I…" she sputtered, and the obvious truth was all she could manage, "I missed you."

He sighed, and she could feel the tension in his body coil on itself. He reached down with his left hand, tapping her right that was still clenching his hip. "Such a waste. Get down, Aloy. I can't think straight when you're touching me."

From her lover, she would have taken that as a joke. From this stranger, it sounded like a scolding. She moved, springing off the back of the Strider, and he swung down.

Shoulders squared and hands clenched into fists, the man looked like he was about to face down a Stormbird as opposed to have a conversation. Every warrior instinct within her screamed to arms, but this fight would require more than bow or spear. He stared at her, and it

seemed like he was analyzing every weakness, every hole in her defenses. It made her want to squirm, but she refused to fidget. He spoke, "Why did you leave?"

Such a quiet question, from a human blaze barrel just waiting to explode. She answered, "I had business beyond the Western border."

"What business?"

"Does it matter? I had something I needed to do, and now I'm back."

"It matters. You didn't even have the guts to tell me you were leaving."

That hit a little too close to home. "I come and go as I please. I do not have to tell you."

"Right," he sneered, full of contempt, "Then why go to all the effort of sneaking away in the middle of the night?"

"Because you would have insisted on going, and that wasn't an option."

"And why wasn't it? You went into the Forbidden West alone, Aloy. Is it terrible of me to want to look out for you, to see you safe?"

"I don't need a protector."

Icy, his response set off warning bells in her mind. "No, you clearly don't."

He started to climb back up on the Strider, and she grabbed his tensed forearm as it held the reins. "What are you doing?"

He spit the words at her, "Leaving. I've got work to do, and no desire to waste time. Your 'talk' is nothing but half-truths and insults."

"We're not done here," she demanded.

"Oh? We are so done, Aloy. We were done when you chose to deceive me and ride west."

How could she make him understand without telling him the terrible truth? "Erend...please…" her voice sounded horribly, pathetically weak and whiny.

"Don't beg me for mercy. You had none for me when you disappeared. You came to my tent, turned my world upside down, and told me you trusted me."

Tears formed in her eyes, and she hadn't cried since Rost's death—another loss. "I do trust you."

"Really? Why then did I have to hear from Varl and Sona that you found your mother?"

Panic clawed up her chest, and all she could manage was a whisper, "No…"

He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, as his voice rose, "Why did you go into the Forbidden West? Why did I have to hear what happened in that blasted mountain from strangers? Why didn't the woman I love tell me?"

Love. So precious and rare, and more frightening than any creature she had ever faced. He loved her? She had been such a fool to think this man would forgive her so easily. She deserved all his rage, and she could only respond with her own, directed within. "I couldn't tell you! I was and am afraid, Erend. That you would think less of me. That you would reject me! I'm made by a machine."

He released her, jumping up onto the back of the Strider, and she no longer had the fire to stop him. His gaze never left her as he declared, "You think I care about any of that? You had the chance, the choice, to tell me yourself. I would have loved you no matter what you were."

She let him ride off, the words too much to handle as she crumpled onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guerilla Games owns the game. I just wrote the story.

* * *

He hurt in so many ways. His body was beyond its limit, and his soul ached for a woman who drove him to the brink of insanity. He spent almost every waking moment of each day working somehow: laying brick, chasing Striders, or training recruits. Meridian's rebuild had one hundred and ten percent of his attention and focus, in one form or another. Pride was the result, and every smile, every tent torn down added to that sensation, that feeling of belonging and making a difference. Sure, he had felt a little of the same as a soldier, but this was stronger and deeper. Now he wasn't destroying things, he was remaking them.

For all the effort, he had also hoped that keeping busy would help him forget about a certain world-saving, pain-in-the-ass Nora. But, not so much. It had been eight days since she had reappeared, and after their spat, he had not seen her again. He had promised himself when she pulled her disappearing act that, if and when Aloy dared to show her face again, he would let her have it. So, why then, after doing so, did he feel worse? Sure, for a few minutes, he had felt satisfied, even vindicated. But, that all quickly turned into a hollow ache that got worse with each passing day—which caused more frustration, and left him with more energy to burn. His crew had repaired more buildings than any other, and that was no surprise to him.

Well, he may be sore, but at least, tonight, he had managed to get a bath and some food in him before he hit the sack. Some of his men had asked him to come with them to drink and dice, but he had declined, as all he wanted was his tent and bedroll. Besides, he rarely drank nowadays, and on the occasion where he did, he hoped his sister, rest her soul, forgave him the indulgence. On top of that, he didn't need alcohol to sleep; it would come quickly until his mind conjured images of naked skin and ginger hair. One would think that a weary man wouldn't dream, but she haunted him, which he couldn't control, and he'd wake up hard and alone. Damn pig-headed woman.

He snuffed the candle and crawled beneath the blanket, rolling onto his side to find a comfortable position. He had finally settled in when he heard an unwelcome and irritating voice. "Commander!"

He sighed, wishing, for just a second, that he could ignore the call. But he knew that if he did, it would just get worse. He rose in the dark, cursing as he finally found and opened the flap, "This had better be important, Marad. Or else they're going to start calling you Legless Marad."

The spymaster didn't even bother to acknowledge the toothless threat. "Have I found a cranky Oseram? I've never seen such a thing…"

"Try exhausted, and being kept awake by mindless prattle. What do you want?"

"The King needs to see you, and before you try to delay, he's already made it clear that it can't wait until tomorrow."

Whatever Avad needed, it had better be worth a delay of sleep. He ran a hand across his face in exasperation before responding, "Give me ten minutes."

Marad nodded, "He'll be waiting for you in his chambers."

That wasn't surprising, since it was well beyond normal audience hours, and he was more friend that subject to the Sun-King. He threw on his clothes, grabbed his gear, and looked longingly at his bedroll before he walked out of his tent. The evening air was cool and stars sparkled in the pitch-black sky, and he soothed his exhaustion by reminding himself that he had a short walk to the palace. Even though it was past the supper hour, a few people were still milling about the streets. He passed the noisy tavern, no doubt his men causing a large portion of the ruckus, and then he nodded at the guards on post as he entered the palace proper. The building had taken substantial damage during the assault, both structural and cosmetic, but Avad had refused to make its repair a priority. He argued that he still had a mostly functional home, while many Meridians had nothing, and that selflessness was what made him an excellent king.

He entered the sitting room, and on the opposite side, a passage led to the king's bedchamber. There were chairs, a table, some bookshelves, and most importantly, a decanter of something, and at this point, he really didn't care what. He flopped down and poured himself what looked to be a glass of wine. He had passed on alcohol earlier, but now, his sour mood at still being awake required it.

The bedroom door opened behind him, and he turned to see what he thought was going to be Avad. Instead, he saw an angel, and the glass fell from his hand, shattering into pieces on the stone floor. A dress, red-orange like a setting sun in the late evening sky, covered her from her breasts to her knees, and the material was semi-transparent, meant to be worn as an undergarment or night wear. It was trimmed with gold stitching, and there were slits on either side that exposed her legs up to mid-thigh. Her matching flame locks had been unbound and unbraided, flowing freely upon her naked shoulders, while her arms were crossed against her chest. He was either dreaming again, or Aloy was here, and he wasn't sure which possibility he was more afraid of. Both were the answer. He regained composure enough to speak, "What are you doing here?"

With a knowing smirk, she glanced at the shards before leaning nonchalantly against the door frame, "I could ask you the same thing."

His blood went cold, as several thoughts punched him in the gut. One, Aloy had come from Avad's bedchamber. Two, she was barely dressed. Three, if one and two had anything to do with Avad, he was going to get himself hung for regicide. He replied, "Marad came to me, and told me that the king wanted to see me in his chambers."

Click. He heard the distinct sound of a lock mechanism echo faintly around the room. She laughed, and he almost lost his mind, "Seems to me that you've been set up."

He was nobody's fool. He stomped across the room to the exit, and turned the handle, but the door wasn't budging. Only one person could be responsible, and he began to beat on the wood with his fists, "You let me out of this room, Avad. Or so help me when I get free, I'll…"

A muffled, familiar voice came back through the door, "Now, now Erend. You've been rather difficult to be around recently, and for that matter, so has Aloy."

He dared a quick glance over his shoulder, at the woman in question, as she had followed him across the room. She sneered, rather loudly, "Asshole."

A chuckle, barely heard, "I am what I am, my Nora friend. The two of you need to bury the hatchet and have sex or be friends again. I'm tired of dealing with the both of you brooding and testy fools. I'll unlock the door in the morning, and hopefully by then you'll have come to your senses."

He took his frustration out on the door for a few more minutes, but it was no use. He rested his forehead against the barrier, and sighed in defeat. Aloy spoke, "Your king has some nerve."

He turned to face her, "He's not my king. Not right now. But he is my friend, and I am going to beat the ever-loving shit out of him tomorrow when he lets us out of here."

Her laughter lightened his heart, even now. She shook her head, "Save me something to put a few arrows in, will you?"

He nodded, "Absolutely."

They stood, staring at each other for a few moments, before she spoke, "Unfortunately, it seems we're both stuck here."

The brief levity had distracted him, but her reminder of the situation caused him to wonder again…he knew how he managed to get here, but what about her? "You didn't tell me how you ended up in this mess…"

"I had gone to bed and was almost asleep when I heard footsteps out here. So, I came to see who..."

Another detail-less answer that really wasn't one, and he was tired of this familiar habit of hers. Tact was long gone, since he was running on fumes, and it was time to get to the point. He cut her off, "What are you doing in Avad's chamber?"

It had sounded like an accusation, even in his ears, and she tilted her chin in defiance before she answered, "Wouldn't you like to know..."

He was at the end of his rope, and he knew she was baiting him, but he couldn't resist. He crowded her, their chests inches apart, "Why is everything a secret with you? I want answers, Aloy, and I'm out of patience. Tell me."

She didn't flinch, and he didn't expect she would. The crystal blue of her irises locked with his, and he watched as they narrowed, "Go to hell."

"Already here."

Whoosh. A fist found his solar plexus, and reflexively he crumpled forward, while clutching his stomach. Pain and shock flooded through him, and when he regained his bearings, a cold fury remained. His target had fled, so he stomped after her through the doorway, and stopped short. He scanned the room, but saw no trace of her—the windows were still intact, no glass shattered. The only exit was the one behind him. She had to be hiding, and her only choices were the wardrobe or the bed, and he hadn't heard any cabinets slam shut.

He strode over to the bed, grabbed the heavy fabric curtains that hid it from view, and ripped them open. A spear tip greeted him, held steady inches from his chest. On the other end of the shaft, Aloy knelt on the mattress, arms locked and ready to strike. Suddenly, it was all too much. This infuriating, puzzling woman, whom he loved even when he tried so hard not to, had a weapon pulled on him. Laugh? Cry? Scream? He wasn't sure what to do, but all the fight left him. He sighed, "So...this is how it ends? First you punch me, and now you'll gut me?"

A tremble, he noticed the slight shudder of her muscles, and her voice sounded just as tired as he felt. "Your choice. Come any closer and you get the spear. Your other option is to get out of my bedchamber. And your mouth got you punched."

He looked around the room, still decorated with Avad's things, and jealousy fueled his tongue. "This is the king's bedroom, Aloy. And there's only one reason for you to be here."

He watched her brows furrow in confusion, and then surprise as it lit her eyes, quickly chased away by anger. "You think I'm sleeping with him?"

"Seems obvious. You're practically naked and in his bed."

"You know what else is obvious? That you're an idiot. A presumptive, blathering jackass. Avad offered me his room, since my house was lost. I tried to refuse, but he would not take no for an answer. Now, I think I understand why he insisted I stay here."

His stomach flipped in anxiety; her explanation sounded plausible, and worse, he knew, even now, that Aloy was not a liar. He swallowed, the words caught in his throat, "The dress?"

"I asked for bedclothes. They were provided, along with apologies for not having something 'better suited.' It's apparently typical for Carja women to sleep in so little…"

"It's hot in the desert."

"Not in the Embrace."

He groaned, "Sounds like I wasn't the only one set up."

She threw his words back at him, mocking, "Seems obvious."

He hung his head, the shame and guilt too much to be able to look at her. He had jumped to stupid conclusions, and now, he needed to eat his crow like a man. "I'm sorry, Aloy."

She said nothing, and he tried a joke, "Want to punch me again?"

Defeated, she sighed, "Just take your apology and get out of my room."

So young and so righteous. Often, he had to remind himself that the world's savior was barely an adult, and fresh from the proving. Aloy was more thoughtful, more resourceful than most twice her age. Yet, she struggled with emotions, and she was inexperienced, still learning the way. He needed to remember that. Now, more than ever. "No."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, "What?"

"I said no. Avad was wrong to trick us, but right that it's beyond time to settle this. You're not chasing this idiot off."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - This chapter was inspired by two songs off of Pink's new album (she is so awesome) "I Am Here" and "Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken." Both these reminded me of Aloy and Erend, and I swear, I am almost convinced that Pink played this game...

Disclaimer: Guerilla Games owns the game. I just wrote the story.

* * *

All-Mother help her, the jerk just didn't know when to leave off. He strolled into her room, got his stupid self locked in, and then had the sheer nerve to accuse her of sleeping with the Sun-King. To top it all off, he thought he could boss her around like one of his subordinates. Well, he had another thing coming.

"Get out, Erend. There's nothing to settle, and my patience is wearing thin."

He struck so quickly, grabbing the shaft beyond the spearhead, that she barely had a chance to process the attack. He pulled to the left, throwing her off balance just enough, and yanked hard, her fingers sliding along the handle as they gave way. The spear clattered to the floor, bouncing loudly against the stone. Her eyes met his in defiance, and she lunged for the weapon with him springing right after her. Her chest slammed into the edge of the bed, fingertips brushing the wood before his weight caught her, pinning her face down beneath him and against the mattress. His hands scurried down her arms, restraining them. He grunted, "I disagree, and I can't actually let you kill me."

She barked, voice muffled by the bedding, "I wasn't planning to until now."

She didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking, "It will be harder for you without a weapon..."

Seething, she growled, "I enjoy a challenge. You'll have to let go of me at some point, and when you do, the Vanguard better be here to back you up."

He chuckled, his breath tickling her ear, "I guess I'll just have to convince you that I'm more useful alive."

The words electrified her as his body was pressed against hers through the thin fabric she wore. He had come to his friend's chambers, so he wore no armor, and the contact was torturous since she had been dreaming of it for weeks now. Instinct took over, and she shimmied her hips, rubbing her bottom against him as he tensed. If he could so easily accuse her of being loose, she could just as easily use those charms on him to her advantage. "Prove it."

He sighed, "That is not what I meant. But, it is all you think I'm good for."

She sucked in a breath, his accusation full of so much anger and pain that it crushed her. She didn't understand, so she lashed out, "You're ridiculous..."

"No, I'm not. Clearly you don't need me as a protector, or desire a confidant. I'm not travel companion material. The only thing you do want from me is my cock."

"That's not true!" She denied it, but as her brain raced over what had happened between them over the last few weeks, she could understand why he thought so.

"Then tell me what is, Aloy. You wanted to be a woman grown...now it's time to act like one."

His fingers slid up her arms, and she shivered at the contact as he planted himself on the bed and rose off of her. Slowly, she crawled into a seated position as he perched beside her on the mattress. This mule-headed Oseram just handed her ass to her, and he hadn't even laid a finger on her or broke a sweat. Who was this man and what had he done with her sweet, pliable Erend? He had changed while she had been in the West, and she wished for the thousandth time that she had done things differently that night. It was beyond time to voice that regret. "I don't doubt your worth, Erend. Your faith in me, your friendship, they have always meant a lot to me. I should have done a better job of showing you that."

She reached out, rested her hand on his forearm, "And what you have done to rebuild Meridian is awe-inspiring. It was genius to harness the machines."

He shrugged, "There would be no city to rebuild without you. I had to do my part."

"You've been doing your part all along. You fought with me, never once doubting that we could win. When we were faced with impossible odds, you stood with me, and never faltered."

"And I never will, Aloy. I will always be here for you, whether the threat is real or in your head."

She smiled—why had she ever doubted this man? He was her rock, the stability her crazy world demanded, and had been for some time now. "I'll admit that I shouldn't have left the city without telling you, but I didn't do so to hurt you. If you believe nothing else I say, then just trust that."

"I want to understand, Aloy. Help me."

She told him everything, from the beginning until the end. The information she had learned about the old ones, Faro, and the machines. About the Zero Dawn project, Enduring Victory, and the Alphas. How Gaia had discovered the problem with Hades, and self-destructed to stop it, which led to the derangement. Why she had to be the one to stop Hades, since Gaia created her as a clone of Elisabet. Why she went into the Forbidden West to find her mother's final resting place and to pay her respects. Erend had always been a wonderful listener, and he didn't interrupt, just absorbed all that she had said. "Now you know it all."

"Incredible."

She snorted, "Insane is more like it."

"You threw the dice you were given, and walked away a winner."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not normal, Erend."

He grinned devilishly, and for the first time since she had come back, she caught a glimpse of her beloved. "Who is? I watched you destroy an assload of Eclipse, then several dozen Corruptors and Deathbringers, and to finish it all, a god. You're anything but normal."

She sighed, "When I arrived in Meridian to tell you and Avad about Hades, I almost told you about Gaia too, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why?"

It was so embarrassing, but he deserved her honesty. Heat colored her cheeks as she stumbled, "I was beginning to feel things...to want you, and I thought it might…"

A smug smile spread across his lips, "What a sneaky little hunter you are. Plotting to seduce me while hiding things…"

Guilt made her voice creep higher, "I didn't want you to think less of me…"

"Why would I do that? And the self-doubt just proves how human you are."

She sighed, "I kept secrets because it's what I know. Teresa and Rost…they both knew more about my mother and hid that for so long. People who claimed to care for me, who I looked up to, deceived me. I hated it, because I knew in my heart that they were holding back. And then I did the same horrible thing to you."

She stared at her hands as hard memories came rushing back, "When I was younger, I would watch the Nora children with their mothers, and long for that connection. When I was told about the Proving, I thought it was my chance to finally get answers. And for all of that...to learn the truth...that I was manufactured by a machine..."

His fingers brushed her cheekbone, tilting her face up, and his eyes held hers in a trance. "In the likeness of a amazing woman, Aloy. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, since you've both managed to save humanity from the machines."

She nodded, "I couldn't fail...her or myself."

He stroked the goatee on his chin, taking a thoughtful pose, "Besides...doesn't that mean everyone alive descended from a machine at some point? I guess being first generation is what makes you a badass."

She laughed, as he could always find a way to lighten her heart, even while dismantling her doubts. Funny, she had accepted what she was weeks ago, but until today, she hadn't really taken control of her destiny. It's one thing to be told what you are, but another entirely to decide what you will be. She couldn't change her roots, but she could choose her future, and she knew now that no matter her fate, she wanted him beside her. She just hoped that she hadn't realized that too late.

"I'll need to be. I want to continue my task, Erend, and there is more to be done. Hades is destroyed, but Gaia still slumbers. I want to go and see if I can wake her, and I think I'm the only one who might be able to do it."

She watched his body language, the telltale narrowed eyes, slumped shoulders, and balled fists. He asked, "Does that mean you'll be leaving again?"

"Yes."

"Damnit Aloy...you just can't…"

"Will you come with me?"

Eyes wide, he froze, staring at her like she had morphed into a Watcher right in front of him. His jaw dropped, but no sound came out. Finally, he stammered, "What?"

"It's selfish of me, I know that I really shouldn't take you away from Meridian. Maybe we could wait one more week but…"

She couldn't even finish the sentence before he grabbed her and crushed her against his chest, fingers fisting her hair. She clung just as desperately, her palms covering the nape of his neck. She murmured against his shoulder, "I've been on my own since the Proving, Erend. Having a partner, trying to think of someone else before acting, it's all new to me. But, I'm going to try my hardest to do better."

He chuckled, and her heart practically burst, "I thought you said you like a challenge?"

He was entirely too smug, and she pulled away slightly, giving him a playful elbow. He faked injury, dramatically slumping to the bed while he pulled her down with him. He ticked off items on his fingers, "You've punched me, threatened me, and elbowed me in the span of an hour...I think you have some aggression issues."

She put an offending elbow on either side of his shoulders, and stared into his warm, brown irises as she straddled him. "Deal with it. You said you loved me…"

He swallowed before speaking, "I did."

Her voice broke, ever slightly, "Do you still?"

His fingers held her face as if she were made of glass, "I've tried for weeks to deny it. But, my stubborn heart won't listen."

"I'm so sorry, Erend."

A tear slid down her cheeks, and he caught it with his lips, kissing it away. "Easy now, love. I imagine that there is much that we'd both like to do over, neither of us are blameless. I'm sorry too, and all's forgiven on my side."

She nodded, her fingers rubbing the stubble on his cheek. "On mine too. But, you still haven't answered me…"

He smiled and began nibbling on her collarbone as she trembled. After a few bites, he murmured, "Well...I'll need to be convinced to leave Meridian. She is a rather demanding mistress after all…"

Damn this lovable man who knew that all too well. She grabbed his mohawk, pulling his head back so that she could look at that cheeky mouth, "I've never been jealous of a city before…"

He laughed, "That's nothing compared to how I felt standing in the Nora camp. Varl has it really bad for you…"

"He's a good man. But, I'm stuck on this Oseram fellow…"

"Really? Do I know him?"

She ran her tongue along his jaw, and turned his joke into a groan. "You might…"

Their mouths met, tongues and teeth clashing, and after weeks of suffocating, she could finally breathe again. He pulled away from her, "I'll go Aloy. Wherever you are, I will be. We'll find a way to make it work, together."

She smiled at him, her hands skimming down his sides, "That's why I love you, Erend. You make the impossible seem real."

He laughed so joyously that she couldn't help but join him, and then she began tugging at his shirt. He leaned up, allowing her to remove it, and she peppered kisses along his sternum. He grabbed the hem of her dress, sliding it up her thighs, "We're going to end up naked, Aloy. Tell me that's okay…"

She reached for the nightgown, pulling it over her head, "It's better than okay…"

His eyes slowly trailed down her naked skin, over the rise of her breasts, and down further to the curve of her hips. He pushed at the waist of his pants, and she helped him along, both of their bodies finally free. He groaned, "Much better than okay…"


	7. Chapter 7

The final chapter of this story can be found elsewhere on the web, since it contains explicit, adult content and that cAn't be pOsted h3re.


End file.
